Bacteria
by Berufura
Summary: When your stomach aches, or even when your stomach grumbles, there are causes for all that. How about I'll tell you what the causes are? Read to know!


**BACTERIA**

Chapter 1

* * *

_Once upon a day, there live a person who was currently having a terrible stomachache. He was really, really in pain. So much pain, that he couldn't do anything anymore other than lying on his bed, praying. He prayed, hoped that he could get better any time soon._

*zoom in to his stomach*

"Hey, look what we have here! Some healthy stomach for Boss to live!"

"This is so much better than any other stomachs I have seen~!"

"Best playground for monsters like us, The Rippers! Shishishi..."

"This is superb~!"

"VOIII! Superb is a part of my name! Gahaha! That's why I'm the only one who could find this!"

"Shut up, trash."

_Meanwhile in this person's small intestines_...

_PI PO PI PO PI PO_...

"Emergency alarm(*) rings! Everyone be prepared!"

* * *

There's actually a colony of evil bacteria inside this boy's digestive tract. He should have not eat expired food to begin with. He was just too greedy so he ate all the food on the dining table. Moreover, he didn't wash his hand before eating. It could be very, very dangerous, kids. Don't ever try this at wherever you are, okay?

So the boss of this evil bacteria colony leads the rest. Once he arrives in the small intestines, he stops. He then gives a sign to his subordinates to bring him his very important throne.

"Trash, I want so sit here," said the boss. Oh, the boss' name is Xanxus by the way. He's pretty strong himself that he actually doesn't need any subordinates, but he's just too lazy to do everything so he uses his subordinates for serving him.

The most loyal subordinate's name is Leviathan. We can call him Levi. I think this is the first time Levi is mentioned right after Xanxus. Usually, Levi's name comes at the last minute, to think that he's forgotten all the time. Poor Levi.

Levi, with all his passion, brought Xanxus' throne alone. Alone(**).

"Here, Boss. I've made it comfortable for you to sit. Um… If you still feel uncomfortable, I can sit on it for you, and you'll be very welcomed to sit on my lap, so you'd feel comfortable with the warmth and coziness..." said Levi kind-heartedly to Xanxus.

Too bad, Xanxus seems really irritated. This is a K+ rated fiction so I can't really write what happened to Levi afterwards. Too much violence applied.

_Then_...

"The prince is hungry…"

Ah, this self-proclaimed prince is Xanxus' subordinate too. His name is Belphegor. He's born twin and he already killed his twin brother, so he's single now(?). He grew up in a kingdom whose family is embraced by highness, richness, and greatness. He also called himself as 'Prince the Ripper'. This kind of bacteria is extremely dangerous and deadly.

"VOIII! Don't be such a kid, brat! Eat whatever that passes by!" said Squalo, swinging his sword up and down carelessly. This action can cause a massive damage to the boy's small intestines, for your information.

Superbi Squalo, the vice-boss(?). This bacteria has a very long shiny hair, has a sword-arm, and has a very loud voice. This loud voice is something you can hear from the outside. Some people called it 'stomach grumbles'.

"Unlike you peasants, princes don't eat leftovers, ushishishi…" Bel laughed, sarcastically.

"Stop it you two, we're in the middle of having an adventure, you shouldn't ruin it~! Here, Bel, I brought some snacks~," said Lussuria while giving Bel his suitcase full of snacks.

Lussuria is not a killer bacteria. He is more like a food supplier for the evil bacteria so they can win against the kind bacteria and then take over the boy's small intestines.

"Where's the royalest snack? Ah, this one must be made just for the prince, right?" Bel took a golden sandwich, which is made from 24-carat golden meat. Golden meat only can be found at Bel's kingdom of bacteria. He ate it in a princely way, of course, where he sits at(***) a royal dining table.

"Does it taste good~?" ask Lussuria.

"Umm, yeah, just like the chef would cook," said Bel while munching.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the good bacteria's side_...

"Is everyone ready?" ask the leader, leading the colony of the kind bacteria.

"Yeah! We're ready!" said the troops.

Knowing the troops are ready, the leader gave a sign so that the troops could follow him, silently. As you all know, they will fight and is going to defeat the colony of evil bacteria.

Kind vs evil, what colony do you think will win the fight?

On top of that, who do you think is this leader of the colony of kind bacteria?

To be continued.

* * *

Author notes:  
*Well, I made the alarm sounds PI PO PI PO. Kinda boring right? But instead of making it sounds longer, I prefer this one, because if I made it sounds longer it would be like "PEE POO PEE POO". Disgusting, right? Haha nevermind, I was just kidding :D  
**I didn't really have to repeat that, though. Just to make sure you have that thought that Levi is strong and very loyal to his boss! *pray for Levi*  
***Actually I don't know what word should be fit in (English is not my native language fyi). It couldn't be 'sit on the dining table' or 'sit in the dining table' right? I'm confused, but let me know if you find or know the best word fit in to the sentence, ok? I'm begging you so I can edit it soon!

Thanks for reading, everyone! Please look forward to the next chapter! Don't forget to review, kay? Oh, and, sorry for the grammar mistakes! Also, sadly, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

See you again desu!


End file.
